Danganronpa Nandola
by Drdre424
Summary: Don't read this cringe.


I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see blue skies and clouds. The only sound around was waves of water, crashing on the shore. I stood up. I was on a beach or something. I turned around. I was right by water, crashing against the sand. I looked down at my self, I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a black hoodie with a controller on it and a pair of jeans. I didn't know why but I couldn't remember how I got on a beach. I turned back around, opposing the water. There were other people on the ground, motionless. They were all scattered. "A-are they D-dead?" I stammered. I looked at them.

One of the people I thought to dead started getting up. She was a girl with long brown hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt. "W-what is this place?" She asked trying to get up. I grabbed her hand and helped her stand to her feet. "T-thank you. A-are we on a beach?" The girl asked. "I think so." "Well, since we're here and while we wait for the others to get up, we should probably start with introductions." The girl went on to introduce herself. "My Name is Anna Kanzaki. I'm the ultimate defender. I'll do my best to help everyone!" She said smiling and determined. "I'm Damien Nagami, the ultimate roboticist. I don't know what situation we're in but we're going to get out of it. Every single person."

"Can you keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." Another person said, snoring. "You Do realize you're sleeping on sand, right?" Anna asked. The guy quickly jumped up. "Gah! This isn't my room!" He shouted. "You think?" I questioned. "Don't use sarcasm towards me!" He said, still panicking. He quickly calmed down. "I guess I should introduce myself since I heard you to do it. I'm Kevin Amano. Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist." Well, Mr. Theorist-" I started. "Any theories while we're here?" "I got a couple." Kevin said. "We could've been dragged here by some crazy teddy bear wants to force us to kill each other." Me and Anna remained silent, stunned by that statement. "I'm joking." Kevin laughed.

Right after our awkward silence, the others woke up. Following our lead, they all seemed confused as we were. They're were so many questions to be asked. Surprisingly, nobody panicked that much. introduced themselves.

•Tanki Aka/Ultimate Babysitter

•Nari Kobayashi/Ultimate Drawer

•Shiraishi Koharu/Ultimate Horror Enthusiasm

•Azayaka Kumo/Ultimate Marksman

•Mayu Hoshizora/Ultimate Voice Actress

•Kotomi Ume/Ultimate Occultist

•Kubota Yuudai/Ultimate Policeman

•Hibana Anko/Ultimate unknown

•Bocca Inokasu/Ultimate Good Luck

•John Wildefire/Ultimate Gangster

•Amy Ranshouku/Ultimate Fashionista

•Skylar Sonnet/Ultimate Thief

•Yuuno Okasu/Ultimate Yandere

•Sena De' Angelo/Ultimate Cosplayer

I quickly took charge. "Everyone, I'll be back." I said to them. I walked a few feet away from everyone, Anna and Kevin following. The other ultimate students stayed in interacted with each other. The three of us walked a few feet away from everyone. "Where do you think we are?" Anna asked. I shrugged. "I don't know but we have to find a way to leave." Kevin responded. Do you all see that?" I said, looking from a distance. It looked like buildings but I couldn't tell for sure. I walked a few more feet and it became a bit more evident. It was." Anna moved up. "Yeah. Those have to be buildings." "But what if they're abandoned?" Asked Kevin. "We still have to try." I said. We walked closer to the building, not leaving the others but making sure they we're worth notifying about.

"There's some of my students." A mysterious highish pitch voice said. There was nothing in between where me, Anna, and Kevin was except for more sand. "W-who was that?" I stuttered. "I-I don't know..." Anna answered. "Another student maybe?" Kevin said. "It can't be because she or he would've been with the rest of us." I answered. A white rabbit robot appeared out of nowhere. She had a pink bow on her right ear, some red necklace thing, and she was wearing a pink skirt. She also had a long staff with her.

"W-what is that thing?" I stammered. "Some kind of rabbit?" Kevin asked. Soon after, everyone else came up to us. "Is that a doll?" Sena asked, looking at it. "Thaaat's wight. I'm a stuffed doll. I'm made of felt. My name is 'Magical Girl Miwacle Usami'... but you can just call me Usami! I'm your teacher, everyone. Pleased to meet you!" "You can't be serious." Yuuno sighed. Anna smiled. "Pleased to meet you too." Amy rushed up to hug Monomi. "You're so adorable!" She shouts. "Yes I am. I am your adorable cuddly rabbit teacher." Usami smiles.

"Upupupupupu!" Somebody laughed. "What's that now?!" John shouted. "W-what?!" Usami trembled. A black and white short robotic (though not obvious) bear ran out. "Stay back, my students!" She said, getting serious. "W-why? W-what's going on?" I shouted. "Trust me!" Usami shouted. The bear tackled her and they taught. As you could probably tell due to the fact that we were watching a pink rabbit fight a black and white bear, we were weirded out. As they were fighting, the bear snatched the staff from Usami. "No! My magic stick!" She shouted. The bear snapped it in half. "Get her!" He yelled. "Who's he talking to?" John asked. "I don't even think it's worth questioning anymore." I sighed.

Five more of the bears appeared. They all had different signature colors as opposed to the black of the other one. Red, blue, orange, pink, and green. They all started beating up on Usami. Usami passed out after they all started attacking. "What type of play is this?" I asked. "Upupupupu...this isn't a play. This is reality. Allow me to say who I am. I am headmaster Monokuma." The white and black bear said. "And we're the Monokubs!" All the other ones shouted. The All then shouted their names.

Monotaro-Red

Monophanie-Pink

Monodam-Green

Monokid-Blue

Monosuke-Orange

"We should got the exisals!" The blue bear, Monokid shouted. "Go ahead, my children!" Monokuma laughed. We all heard loud stomping noises from behind all of the bears. _I'm going to say this isn't a good thing_. "W-what are those?!" Kubota shouted. "THESE are exisals." Before our eyes were giant mechanical looking monsters. Monophanie explained as they all jumped into them. Monokuma continued talking. "Now, before we get started with this killing game-" I quickly cut him off. "K-Killing game?!" I stuttered. "Allow me to explain. Wait, why would I do it when the tablets you half can explain for me? All of you check your pockets." We all did just so. I felt something in it. It was one of the tablets Monokuma was talking about. I looked at the screen of it. Sliding through it. There were exactly seven rules. Even if I did know what was exactly going on, rules one through five. Seemed normal enough. One, two, three, four, and seven seemed normal. Five and six, however, I would say otherwise.

Rule #1: Students May reside only on the island. Leaving the island is an unacceptable use of time.

-Rule #2: 'nighttime' is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

-Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

-Rule # 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the island at your discretion.

-Rule #5: Violence against Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

-Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

-Rule #7: Additional island regulations may be added if necessary.

"This can't be real!" I panicked. Monokuma laughed at my remark. "Well it _is_ true!" Everyone got angry but Bocca expressed it the most. "Fuck these rules!" He shouted in a fit of rage. "So you don't agree?" The black and white bear continued to chuckle. "I'm pretty sure none of us agree with your rules." Anna pointed out. "Is that so?" Monokuma questioned. "Yes." I bluntly stated. "That is so."

"Hey, pops!" Monokid shouted through the giant mechanical that is apparently called an 'exisal'. "What?!" All of us, humans exclaimed in fear. Monokuma responded calmly. "...go ahead-" Monokid, as if on cue, used the exisal to grab Bocca and lift him up. Monokuma turned back to us and finished his sentence. "-unless you _want_ to agree with the rules and regulations now." It filled me with disgust that Monokuma is forcing us to play this 'killing game' but I had to agree with the rules to save Bocca. "Fine! I agree! Just let him go already!" "I-I agree too!" Bocca exclaimed, scared.

Everyone basically agreed except for one person: Hibana. "I don't agree." Monokid laughed. "Good! Now I can kill him!" Bocca closed his eyes, Either to accept his death or prayed. Just when Monokid was about to lift up his exisal hand, Hibana said one thing. "Just kidding." Monokid put down Bocca in anger. "Well that settles things!" Monokuma shouted. "Your killing game starts now!" I could already tell at that point that the killing game would not be easy. All I knew was that I was not gonna Kill and that nobody else would too. I, however, ended up being wrong.


End file.
